johnwilliamsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Williams title cards
TV Checkmate.jpg|''Checkmate'' 1960 Gilligan's Island Marooned.jpg|''Gilligan's Island'' 1963 Lost in Space My Friend Mr. Nobody.jpg|''Lost in Space'' 1965 Time Tunnel Rendezvous with Yesterday.jpg|''The Time Tunnel'' 1966 Land of the Giants The Crash.jpg|''Land of the Giants'' 1968 Amazing Stories Ghost Train.jpg|''Amazing Stories'' "Ghost Train" 1985 Amazing Stories The Mission.jpg|''Amazing Stories'' "The Mission" 1985 Film 1960s Noimage-landscape.png|''I Passed for White'' 1960 Noimage-landscape.png|''Because They're Young'' 1960 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Secret Ways'' 1961 Bachelor Flat.jpg|''Bachelor Flat'' 1962 Noimage-landscape.png|''Diamond Head'' 1963 Gidget Goes to Rome.jpg|''Gidget Goes to Rome'' 1963 Killers.jpg|''The Killers'' 1964 Noimage-landscape.png|''None but the Brave'' 1965 John Goldfarb Please Come Home.jpg|''John Goldfarb Please Come Home'' 1965 Rare Breed.jpg|''The Rare Breed'' 1966 How to Steal a Million.jpg|''How to Steal a Million'' 1966 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Plainsman'' 1966 Not with My Wife You Don't.jpg|''Not with My Wife You Don't'' 1966 Noimage-landscape.png|''Penelope'' 1966 Guide for the Married Man.jpg|''A Guide for the Married Man'' 1967 Valley of the Dolls.jpg|''Valley of the Dolls'' 1967 Fitzwilly.jpg|''Fitzwilly'' 1967 Heidi.jpg|''Heidi'' 1968 Noimage-landscape.png|''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' 1969 Noimage-landscape.png|''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' 1969 Reivers.jpg|''The Reivers'' 1969 1970s Noimage-landscape.png|''Storia di una donna'' 19770 Jane Eyre.jpg|''Jane Eyre'' 1970 Fiddler on the Roof.jpg|''Fiddler on the Roof'' 1971 Cowboys.jpg|''The Cowboys'' 1972 Screaming Woman.jpg|''The Screaming Woman'' 1972 Images.png|''Images'' 1972 Poseidon Adventure.png|''The Poseidon Adventure'' 1972 Pete 'n' Tillie.jpg|''Pete 'n' Tillie'' 1972 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Long Goodbye'' 1973 Noimage-landscape.png|''Tom Sawyer'' 1973 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing'' 1973 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Paper Chase'' 1973 Cinderella Liberty.jpg|''Cinderella Liberty'' 1973 Conrack.jpg|''Conrack'' 1974 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Sugarland Express'' 1974 Earthquake.jpg|''Earthquake'' 1974 Towering Inferno.png|''The Towering Inferno'' 1974 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Eiger Sanction'' 1975 Jaws.jpg|''Jaws'' 1975 Family Plot.png|''Family Plot'' 1976 Missouri Breaks.jpg|''The Missouri Breaks'' 1976 Noimage-landscape.png|''Midway'' 1976 Noimage-landscape.png|''Black Sunday'' 1977 Noimage-landscape.png|''Star Wars'' 1977 Close Encounters.png|''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' 1977 Fury.jpg|''The Fury'' 1978 Jaws 2.png|''Jaws 2'' 1978 Superman the Movie.jpg|''Superman: The Movie'' 1978 Dracula.png|''Dracula'' 1979 1941.png|''1941'' 1979 1980s Noimage-landscape.png|''The Empire Strikes Back'' 1980 Raiders of the Lost Ark.jpg|''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' 1981 Noimage-landscape.png|''Heartbeeps'' 1981 E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial.jpg|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' 1982 Yes Giorgio.jpg|''Yes, Giorgio'' 1982 Monsignor.png|''Monsignor'' 1982 Noimage-landscape.png|''Return of the Jedi'' 1983 Temple of Doom.jpg|''The Temple of Doom'' 1984 Noimage-landscape.png|''The River'' 1984 SpaceCamp.jpg|''SpaceCamp'' 1986 Witches of Eastwick.png|''The Witches of Eastwick'' 1987 Empire of the Sun.png|''Empire of the Sun'' 1987 Superman IV.jpg|''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' 1987 Accidental Tourist.png|''The Accidental Tourist'' 1988 Last Crusade.jpg|''The Last Crusade'' 1989 Born on the Fourth of July.jpg|''Born on the Fourth of July'' 1989 Always.jpg|''Always'' 1989 1990s Stanley & Iris.jpg|''Stanley & Iris'' 1990 Presumed Innocent.png|''Presumed Innocent'' 1990 Home Alone.jpg|''Home Alone'' 1990 Hook.png|''Hook'' 1991 JFK.png|''JFK'' 1991 Far and Away.jpg|''Far and Away'' 1992 Home Alone 2.jpg|''Home Alone 2'' 1992 Jurassic Park.png|''Jurassic Park'' 1993 Schindler's List.jpg|''Schindler's List'' 1993 Sabrina.jpg|''Sabrina'' 1995 Nixon.png|''Nixon'' 1995 Sleepers.jpg|''Sleepers'' 1996 Noimage-landscape.png|''Rosewood'' 1997 Lost World.png|''The Lost World'' 1997 Seven Years in Tibet.png|''Seven Years in Tibet'' 1997 Amistad.png|''Amistad'' 1997 Saving Private Ryan.png|''Saving Private Ryan'' 1998 Stepmom.png|''Stepmom'' 1998 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Phantom Menace'' 1999 Angela's Ashes.jpg|''Angela's Ashes'' 1999 2000s Patriot.png|''The Patriot'' 2000 AI.png|''A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' 2001 Noimage-landscape.png|''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' 2001 Noimage-landscape.png|''Attack of the Clones'' 2002 Noimage-landscape.png|''Minority Report'' 2002 Noimage-landscape.png|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' 2002 Catch Me If You Can.jpg|''Catch Me If You Can'' 2002 Noimage-landscape.png|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' 2004 Terminal.png|''The Terminal'' 2004 Noimage-landscape.png|''Revenge of the Sith'' 2005 War of the Worlds.jpg|''War of the Worlds'' 2005 Memoirs of a Geisha.png|''Memoirs of a Geisha'' 2005 Munich.png|''Munich'' 2005 Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.jpg|''Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' 2008 2010s Adventures of Tintin.jpg|''The Adventures of Tintin'' 2011 Noimage-landscape.png|''War Horse'' 2011 Lincoln.jpg|''Lincoln'' 2012 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Book Thief'' 2013 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Force Awakens'' 2015 BFG.jpg|''The BFG'' 2016 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Last Jedi'' 2017 Noimage-landscape.png|''The Post'' 2017